


Guarded

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Heart of the Phoenix', Aftermath, Alternative universe- Shapeshifters, Calm after the storm, Dragon John, Family, Fantasy, Follow-on, Gen, Human Greg, Inktober 2018, Phoenix Sherlock, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Shapeshifting, established universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: This story follows on from the prompts 'Drooling' and 'Flowing' and has Sherlock and Greg returning to Baker Street to find a frantic John waiting for them. This is short and sweet, and ends the short story I had apparently started in these stories.Please enjoy! :)





	Guarded

Sherlock and I arrived back at Baker Street to find a very anxious John waiting for us. Judging by the state of the room he has been pacing restlessly for hours while he waited for Sherlock to return home. When he lays eyes on us he takes a step forward, reaching out to grab hold of Sherlock's arm. 

"Where the hell have you been? It's been four hours since you said you would be home! You could at least have left a message." He cries, his voice becoming a little strangled when his gaze falls on me. I imagine I must look a bit of a sight after collapsing on a cold concrete floor after some creature tried to suck out my memories. "Jesus Greg, what happened to you?" 

"I got attacked by a hugin. Sherlock saved my life." I explain quickly, not wanting to dwell on it too much. It is a memory I would very much like to forget as quickly as possible. 

John's eyes widened. "A hugin! Bloody hell you were lucky. They are vicious creatures once they get their claws into you." He says, letting go of Sherlock and coming over to me so he can examine me. Once a doctor, always a doctor I suppose. "Hmm, he's looking a little pale but he otherwise seems okay." He says, turning to Sherlock. "You don't suppose the hugin will try again, do you?" 

This sends a shiver of alarm through me but before I can ask what he means Sherlock answers him. There is a serious expression on the detective's face and his eyes burn a fierce orange for a brief moment. "Possibly, which is why I bought him here. I figured we could stand guard while he recovered." Sherlock explains, guiding me over to a chair and easing me into it. 

Once I am seated I realise just how light headed I am beginning to feel and I gratefully slump back into the cushions. I think it is all starting to catch up with me because when I look down at my hands I find that they are shaking. Sherlock must have noticed too because he rests a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

John goves me a warm smile. "You're safe here, Greg. Sherlock and I would never let anything happen to you." He says with audible affection in his voice. 

Warmth bubbles up within me and I find myself swallowing down tears. I am not normally such an emotional person and can only assume it is because I'm feeling overwelmed after my near death experience. Sherlock and John though don't seem to care and both simply continue to smile at me. I am so lucky to be able to call them my friends. "Thank you. This really means a lot." I say before letting out a sigh and closing my eyes, allowing a wave of tiredness to wash over me. Though I no longer feel numb I am still a little drained from earlier and it would probably do me good to sleep for a little while. It's comforting to know Sherlock and John will be here protecting me from harm. "Thanks for saving me Sherlock." 

"It's nothing- you know that I would never let anything happen to you. You, Mycroft and John are my family, and family protect one another." Sherlock says, his voice quiet. "Now get some sleep. You'll better afterwards." 

With a smile on my face I relax back into the chair and slowly ease the tension from my body. No harm can come to me while Sherlock and John watch over me. There are advantages to having mythical Shape-shifters as friends. Next time I'll make sure to take them with me when I plan to do something stupid. With this thought in my mind I yawn once before allowing myself to sink down into the warm comfort of sleep... 


End file.
